Will You Let Me Make You Pancakes?
by OtakuPotterheadGleek
Summary: Based off of How I met Your Mother 5x23 The Wedding Bride. Fem!Canadaxprussia. When Maddison gets left at the altar by Alfred for Natalia, Gilbert comes and they go see a movie together. But the producer of the movie is Natalia Herself! Natalia has twisted the story so much! and what will Maddison do when she finds out Gil liked it? READ TO FIND OUT!


**This based off of "How I met your mother" season 5 episode 23 "The Wedding Bride". I saw this episode and it made me automatically think of Canada. ENJOY!**

I can't believe my eyes; I sit in the movie theater stunned. This movie was absolutely ATROCIOUS. But, I'm getting too far ahead of myself.

The previous guy I dated Alfred, left me at the altar for his ex-girlfriend Natalia. I was heartbroken but I muscled through and then I met Gil.

Now I've only dated Gil for about three weeks, and I'm still very conscious about people's emotional baggage (*cough* I'm still in love with my ex *cough*) I couldn't seem to find anything about Gil that's wrong. I told him that I wanted to make pancakes for him, and he seemed very anxious.

So we go to see a movie, and I hated it so much, I forgot the name. But the producer was Natalia. "Oh God." I whisper.

The story line was the story of how al left me at the altar, with one slight problem. If you think I would be the good guy; you're wrong. I was portrayed as Macy Rillliams; a jerk- like, clumsy, architect no says "no can dosville baby doll" a lot. I was completely out raged, but I didn't say anything. The two minute date Al and I had because it didn't fit into his schedule, was changed to me demanding to have sex. (I'm a virgin I SWEAR!) I felt like crying. I knew that Natalia was Scary and crazy but, I never thought she would so something as crazy as this.

"Zat vas a good movie" Gil said, "and ze awesome me doesn't say zat too often"\

"Umm… Yea" I nod.

"Vy did you say 'oh god' in ze beginning?" he asked me.

"Oh, ummm… No reason" I reply.

Later in the week, Gil and I went out with Gil's friends, Francis and Antonio. And I have no idea how we got on topic but they started to talk about the movie.

"Oh my god it was such a good movie" they gabbed, "It was so funny".

"Like that stupid Maple Leaf tattoo" Was one of the comments.

"Well I don't think it was that good" I softly whisper.

"WHAT!?" They screamed.

"Well the plot was too simple and it was obvious what was going to happen" I shrank in my chair as they loom over me.

"But zat's vat happens in all movies" Gil replied.

"Umm… well, I still don't think it was very good"

"Vell it Vas" Gilbert says, Francis and Antonio nodding in agreement.

"And I am entitled to my own opinions" I get out of my chair and march out of the room.

The next day, I was sitting at home, regretting what I did yesterday. I abruptly sat up; I still may have a chance. I needed to talk to Gil and I knew just where to find him. I stood up and grabbed my keys. I locked the door to my apartment and ran down the stairs to the first floor. I sprinted down the block and turned into the theater. Rapidly, I explained to the person at the ticket counter; I needed to talk to Gil so bad. Thankfully, the person letting people in was very nice and has only been working for about a week. I ran into theater umber thirteen and ran in front of the screen. "Gil," I start spotting him in the third row, "I have no idea how long this will last, but I want to tell you something. I'm Macy Rilliams in this movie. Except for I didn't do all of those selfish nasty things to anyone. The fact is my ex-boyfriend's Girlfriend that he left me for is the producer of this movie and twisted the story a lot. But that's not the point." I took a deep breath, "Gil, will you let me make you pancakes?"

He stares at me for a couple seconds that seems like hours, then his lips curl into a smile and nods. "Zat vould be awesome".

We both ran into the middle of the aisle. I kissed him and he kissed me back. I felt like the luckiest person alive; and I still do today. And that kids, is how I met your father.

**Hopefully you guys liked it! Please review!**


End file.
